1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to feeding apparatus for X-ray film and more particularly to such apparatus for handling film of various sizes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Processing apparatus for X-ray and other film is now in use but problems arise in connection with feeding the film into the processing apparatus.
In the U.S. patents to Henry Hope, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,312,462 and 3,409,292 automatic film receiving and feeding machines are shown which include a casing fixed to the processing apparatus having hinged light excluding doors and an interior reciprocatory carriage and pusher which are advanced to supply either large film or small films from a stack to feed rolls for introduction between continuously rotating film receiving and advancing nip rolls in the processing apparatus. Limit switches are provided to control the film advance and delivery.
In our prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,712,205 a daylight film loader is shown for attachment to automatic film developing equipment which includes a rotatably mounted dome having access openings to the interior for the arms and hands of the operator.
The structures heretofore available were not too well suited for feeding into the film processing apparatus both relatively large film and small films because of the complexity of the apparatus employed.